Modern computer hardware includes memory devices that can comprise multiple memory integrated circuits, such as chips, in combination with memory controller logic hardware integrated circuits, which can also be in a chip form. Typically, such memory devices provide Random Access Memory (RAM) for the computing device and are constructed in standardized forms, such as having a standardized sizing, standardized physical connections, and other like physical construction parameters, thereby enabling such memory devices manufactured by different entities to be interchangeable, replaceable and upgradable. Because the physical connections of, for example, a traditional Dynamic RAM (DRAM) memory module are standardized, they cannot be deviated from without negatively impacting the physical connectivity of such a DRAM memory module. Unfortunately, however, the standardized physical connections of memory modules do not provide for electrical pathways by which data can be obtained from the memory controller logic. Instead, the standardized physical connections of a DRAM memory module only provide for the reading of data from (and the writing of data to) the memory chips themselves. Thus, memory controller logic circuitry does not have a mechanism by which it can return its own internal data to processes executing on the host computing device.